Light in the Hell
by kelakair
Summary: He saw Rin die. Killed by Kakashi. He decided to create a world with her still alive. When Obito was about to leave, the silver-haired boy who murdered their teammate had disappeared – he just didn't know when. Instead, lying in the blood was a middle-aged man clad in white robes. Inscribed on the back was five crimson, blood red kanji- 'Rokudaime Hokage'. Time-travel, slight OBKK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this English translation, although the original Chinese fan fiction is mine.**

 **Thank my brilliant, brilliant kanoven for translating it! Such a work of high quality and I really appreciate that!**

 **BTW it's a three-shot story. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The scarlet moon hung high in the sky. Bloodied water seeped around his feet. All around, stark, black Mokuton spears stood erect, as if piercing the heavens. Bodies lay skewered on the dark wooden spires, twisted into grotesque shapes.

 _This world is hell._

The brown-haired girl lay prone in his lap, deathly silent. Her pulse and breathing had stopped. Her body was growing colder by the second, remnant warmth trickling away, along with the blood from her gaping chest. It soaked his shirt, chilling his entire being to the core.

 _I am in hell._

Uchiha Obito thought, hugging the corpse of Nohara Rin.

O _pen your eyes to reality… Not everything can be as you wish. The longer you live, the clearer it becomes. Reality is just despair, pain and hollowness._ The words of the ancient, self-proclaimed Uchiha Madara, from deep down in the twisting, winding caves, echoed in his ears. _Listen up… In this world, wherever there is light, shadows follow. Ripples of cause and effect cannot be severed. This is reality._

 _Abandon the ugliness of reality, it argued, escape to the world of dreams! There, everything can bend at your beck and call. You can accomplish anything… even the dead can be revived._ The words of White Zetsu, that had sounded beyond absurd, was now full of deadly temptation.

 _A world with only victors; only peace; only love. I want to create that world._

"Rin…" carefully setting the girl down, Obito gazed into her pale, bloodied face. "I will create a world where you exist. For it, I will…"

His eyes trailed down to her chest. His best – and only – friend, whom he entrusted his Sharingan and the promise of protecting Rin, had pierced that chest with his hand, shrouded in lethal lightning.

I will _cut ties_ with this world.

As he rose slowly, Obito turned his head, wanting to have one last glimpse of the teen lying in the pool of blood––

Obito's eyes snapped open as he caught sight of a distinctively different figure.

From a moment he couldn't pinpoint, it was no longer the thirteen-year-old Hatake Kakashi. The man lying slumped on the ground was an adult, and the unconscious visage was as foreign as it was familiar. The trademark scar ran vertically down his face, cutting through his left eye. The silver hair, mask, and white haori were all stained with blood.

Bright red kanji was inscribed on the back of the robes.

In the darkness of the night, the words ' _Rokudaime Hokage_ ' seemed to glow especially bright.

Obito's breath hitched. His sharingan blazed, as though blood would leak through any second. An unstoppable and fathomless rage scorched within him, threatening to burn him alive.

 _Rin died, just like this. I'm consumed with despair and grief… while you – you who ended her life, destroyed my hope – not only lived another twenty sound years, but became fucking Hokage?_

 _On what grounds!_

Sharp wooden splinters shot out from his sleeves, twisting and crackling under his palm. Obito's fingers twitched, curling and uncurling. The Mokuton spikes jerked with the action, time and time again on the vergeof piercing the unconscious body, tearing it apart and reducing it to shreds of blood and flesh. Ultimately, unknowing why, he wasn't able to act upon the roiling killing intent.

Instead, two wooden bands rose from the the ground, curling around the adult Kakashi's wrists and suspending him in mid-air.

"Obito?" He heard the swirl patterned White Zetsu, Guruguru, ask, puzzled.

Obito didn't answer. He reached out towards Kakashi. This time, Mokuton spikes plunged deep into the latter's shoulder without hesitation.

"Argh…" Fresh blood instantly gushed out, dyeing the white robes. Kakashi grunted, struggling subconsciously.

"Don't move." Obito warned, voice rasping, "Move again and I'll kill you."

Kakashi's eyes – _black eyes_ – slowly opened. The moment they focused on him, any guarded or hostile barriers dissipated, rapidly transforming into unbelievable shock, bordering on delirious joy; but the next moment, as the gaze passed beyond Obito's shoulder to take in the crumpled form of Rin, it froze. Kakashi's face instantly drained of colour.

"…Rin…" Beneath the mask, the voice whimpered, trembling. It wasn't entirely the same sound as Obito remembered, but he could faintly make out the tone of a silver haired teen. Though, that wasn't all Obito focused on. He glared at Kakashi's whole, ordinary eye and felt the flames of rage sweep again through his chest.

 _First you betray our promise to protect Rin; then, even the sharingan that was a token of our promise, the sharingan that was my gift to you at the brink of death – have you betrayed that as well? Thrown it away as well?_

 _Kakashi… unforgivable!_

The tearing of cloth and flesh resounded as Mokuton spikes dug deeper into Kakashi's left shoulder, penetrating it. The burning agony finally regained the silver-haired man's attention. He gave a muffled grunt, lowering his head, and began to shudder violently.

"Obito? What are you doing? Who are you talking to?" Obito ignored Guruguru.

"…Obito." Kakashi's body finally relaxed again. His lifted gaze bore into Obito, cold sweat slid down his forehead, past the pair of black orbs that had regained clarity but was brimming with sadness, and fell from the corner of those eyes.

"Shut up, you trash." Obito replied coldly. He was staring at Kakashi with hate. "I sacrificed everything to save you, gave you eye, and this is how you repay me? Stepping on the bodies comrades, feeling justified and stepping up to the position of Hokage? You betraying, backstabbing cold blooded killer!"

 _"I should never have saved you, should have left you to that wretched rock!"_

Against all Obito's expectations, upon hearing those words, Kakashi neither flew into a rage nor curled up in shame – instead, he crinkled his eyes into a smile.

An unbearably bitter smile.

"Yeah." He answered, voice soft, "You're right. Maybe _that_ would be for the best."

The overwhelming sincerity of pain and regret in the man's voice took Obito by surprise. He was at a loss for words.

A short silence. Moments later, it was Kakashi that spoke first.

"Not going to kill me? It's not too late to avenge Rin. I won't resist… vent your hate on me to your heart's content, Obito."

"Your enemy is me… _only_ me."

"You think I won't dare?" Obito narrowed his eyes dangerously. The Mokuton spike was pulled back and instantly, a wealth of blood spurted out of the jagged wound, dyeing half of Kakashi's body in bright red. It left streaks of colour on the white Hokage robes, trailing the hem of the fabric and finally dripping down into the puddles that littered the battlefield.

Kakashi shuddered with a suppressed gasp of pain. Kakashi closed his eyes calmly in the face of the Mokuton spike, this time pointed at his heart.

Obito hesitated at the invitation and acceptance of death written across the man's face.

"…You want to die that much?" He couldn't help but ask after a prolonged silence.

"Of course I want to live. But if I die _here and now_ , at your hand, maybe there's more meaning to that than being alive."

Obito blinked.

"I know the current me doesn't have the right to ask anything of you." Kakashi opened his eyes, staring into him with an unexpected, silent plea. "But I hope you can remember what I say next."

"After I die, destroy my body. Don't tell anyone what transpired here. Take Rin _back to Konoha_ , oversee her burial – walk with her on this last leg of the journey. As to where my thirteen-year-old self went… died, ran away, say whatever you want. Look after Minato-sensei, you're his only student now. Finally, and the most important…"

" _Never_ come into contact with Uchiha Madara or any of his underlings ever again."

Obito jerked up in surprise, "You know about Madara?"

"Of course. I'm from the future, I know _everything_ that happens from here onwards." Kakashi stared at him, his expression a tangle of inscrutable emotions Obito couldn't comprehend.

"Then—"

"Obito!"

Obito was about to ask for more when a shout cut him off. The White Zetsu that lead him here stalked towards him. "What are you doing, standing here? _Where is the Hatake_?" It frowned, looking around. His gaze glanced over the Rokudaime Hokage without pause or reaction

"…What?" Obito gaped; this time, even Kakashi appeared stunned.

"I wanted to ask that from a while ago, too." Guruguru, who was attached to him, began, "The Kakashi that was there a moment ago just disappeared, and you looked like you've gone crazy, stabbing and cursing at air."

"You guys… Kakashi…" Obito gawked at both of the White Zetsu. Snapping out of his daze, he hurriedly slapped both hands together into a seal, " _Kai_!"

Nothing changed. The silver-haired man dressed in Hokage robes still hung in midair from the Mokuton bindings.

Not a genjutsu, then. Though it appeared that only Obito could sense Kakashi's presence, see him, talk to him.

 _What the hell is going on?_

"Probably broke under the mental strain, sent himself over the edge." White Zetsu slapped his forehead and mumbled in exasperation. "Whatever," He glanced back at Obito, "Konoha backup is going to arrive soon, we gotta get out of here, back to Madara. Come on!"

That was Obito's plan; go back to those caves, question Madara about the perfect world and create it himself. A place with only peace and love. At least, that was the plan before he turned around and saw Kakashi from twenty years in the future.

Now, a strange hesitation clawed at him. The appearance of an adult Kakashi and the 'future' he spoke about tugged at Obito's heart like a hook, making him want to know more, uncover the mystery.

"I…" Obito lowered his head and hesitated. He had no idea what to say.

It was that one moment of a mental slack, but it gave a certain someone the perfect opportunity—

 _"Raikiri!"_

Cackling lightning pierced the air, illuminating the dim forest with a blinding blue-tinted white light. It exploded from the silver-haired man's palm, roaring and shrieking, easily shredding the mokuton bands holding its owner's wrists, returning him freedom.

"…You!" Realisation dawned as Obito, startled and furious, watched Kakashi's feet touch the ground. Mokuton spikes shot out beneath his sleeves subconsciously, darting forward like deadly vipers.

The white figure was immediately riddled with holes — then ripped apart, torn into shreds and reduced to tatters of cloth that drifted towards the sodden ground.

It was the Hokage robes. The future Hokage himself had disappeared into the surrounding forest, perfectly concealing his scent.

"Where did you go? Get out!" Obito roared, swerving around blindly.

"I don't care what hallucinations you're having, we have to go now!" White Zetsu grabbed his wrist with crushing force, "Konoha's team is going to arrive any time now, the Yellow Flash is leading them… you know what would happen if you guys meet, right?"

Obito ceased struggling at its words, conflict fleeting across his face. Giving the pitch-black surroundings one last survey, and a lingering glance at Rin's body, he grit his teeth and let White Zetsu pull him away. Following the creature, they fled towards the direction of their arrival.

Though, it was clear they wouldn't be allowed to leave so easily.

A handful of shuriken flew towards them from every direction. Obito half-twisted, blocking all of it with Mokuton before realising that it was a distraction; the moment before the understanding dawned, sharp pain had already flared in his calf.

Obito's heart dropped as he saw the _strangely shaped_ , three-pronged kunai embedded in his leg.

 _Hiraishin… shit!_

Almost in the same moment, a gust of soft breeze rustled behind him, wind mixed with the scent of fresh blood. Obito didn't even get the chance to turn before a strike landed on his neck, knocking him out of consciousness.

"It's over, Obito…" Before everything could plummet into darkness, Obito heard Kakashi's voice murmur beside his ear.

 _"Sorry."_

* * *

 **A/N：Here is the translator's ao3 page: /works/17573288/chapters/41417531#workskin (the first part of the URL is block by FF, but I bet you all know what it is)  
**

 **Thank you for R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When he regained consciousness, Obito found himself shrouded by warmth.

The black, bloodied robes he wore had been changed. Beneath him was a sturdy bed, and he was buried under silken quilts. It was quiet despite the low murmuring of voices and footsteps, which seemed to be muted by a wall, muffled.

Faint smell of antiseptics wafted through the air. Obito's eyelids quivered once before he cracked them open slowly, taking in the blurry, white ceiling and—

"Obito! You're awake!"

A heavy weight launched itself onto Obito and before he could react, fiery red hair had taken up his entire vision. The person latched themselves onto him, clutching with an unrivalled fierceness, as if he would disappear the second they let go.

"You're alive… you're alive! That's– that's _wonderful_!" The always bright, unwavering redheaded kunoichi in his memories was, at that moment, bawling like a small child. "When Minato came back with you guys… I tho-thought…! You're finally back, I finally… I actually get to see you again!"

The arms encircling him were warm, and it burned his skin. The heart so close to his own was racing, tugging his own pulse along. The voice that cracked with tangled emotions of grief and joy was sincere, and the sincerity shook him. An unstoppable stream of scalding tears slid down and dripped onto Uchiha Obito's face, and onto Uchiha Obito's heart– the heart that had been sealed with ice upon Rin's death.

Maybe the negligible kindle of temperature wasn't enough to warm his entire heart, _but_ _maybe_ , Obito thought, it burnt away just a small fraction of the despair that was tearing his chest apart, eating him alive.

How long… how long has it been, since he felt another person's warmth? How long… since he was embraced like this, with all the love someone had to offer?

"Ku…shina…" Obito gasped out weakly. His lips were dry and cracked, and his voice was no better, "You're… crushing me… c-can't breathe…!"

"Ah!" Uzumaki Kushina yelped in surprise, hurriedly leaping off him. She offered a small, embarrassed smile before turning away and wiping furiously at puffy red eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry, Obito… I'm just… just too excited. When I heard about Kannabi Bridge… I thought I'd never… never…" her breath hitched as she trailed off, looking away and tightening her grip on Obito's hand.

"I'm back in Konoha?" Obito strained to turn his head, taking in an empty hospital bed across from him, followed by wide open windows and outside those windows– shrouded in the faint light of dawn, the achingly familiar Hokage Monument.

"Yeah. You're back."

Another voice echoed from the foot of his bed. Obito turned again, blinking at the sight of Namikaze Minato. The Yellow Flash was still clad in his jonin uniform and flak jacket, posture speaking of weariness and exhaustion. He offered a relieved, gentle smile at Obito's stare; it barely concealed the grief held in those sky blue eyes.

"It's over, Obito. There's… there's no one that can hurt you anymore."

 _Yeah_ , _it's_ _over_. Obito echoed numbly. Rin wouldn't be hurt again– she's already dead. I won't be hurt again– there's nothing worse in this world than her death.

And Kakashi…

The sluggishness of fainting affected his brain like rust corroding the cogs of a machine. As his mind whirled to life again, Obito finally recalled what had happened before he passed out.

 _Kakashi_. Where's the Kakashi from twenty years into the future?

Obito whipped his head around, craning his neck to take in his surroundings, attempting to spot the silver haired man.

"Obito… are you looking for Rin?" Minato obviously misunderstood his actions, looking sorrowful. "Sorry, but… you can't see her yet."

"Why not?" The apology caught Obito's attention. He frowned across at the man standing at the end of his bed.

Minato flinched imperceptibly, startled at Obito's harsh tone.

"You aren't familiar with what happened… even I only just got informed by the autopsy report." The Yellow Flash lowered his head, "Rin was captured by Kirigakure, who sealed the Sanbi into her. Though the seal wasn't complete– the Sanbi was still under Kiri's control. I'm afraid their goal was to wait until Rin got back to the village then release the tailed-beast in order to destroy Konoha. When Rin… died, the Sanbi most likely died along with her. But just in case, there are some tests they want to perform before she can be buried."

Rin became a jinchuuriki.

Rin became Kiri's weapon against Konoha… the news hit Obito like a hammer to the heart.

 _Something_ _about_ _Kirigakure's_ _experiments_ … _I'm_ _not_ _too_ _sure_ _either_. Obito recalled the white spiral patterned Zetsu's words on their way to the border of Water.

Then, is that the reason of Rin's death?

Is it that Kakashi had rather kill her himself, than let Konoha be destroyed?

Obito's heart clenched at the thought. In that moment, a crushing weight bore down on his chest. He couldn't breathe. Conflicting thoughts battled in his head, neither side willing to back down.

 _Maybe_ _that's_ _the_ _truth_. He heard himself sneer in cold contempt. _After all, Kakashi's father killed himself after his choice of saving his comrades backfired on the village. Kakashi wouldn't want to follow_ that _path._

 _But he came back– at Kannabi Bridge, he came back for us._ The other him argued. It was much weaker than the first, but it stubbornly refused to go away, to disappear. _He even sacrificed his left eye. For_ me.

Yeah, left eye. The reason Kakashi was hit in his blind spot, the reason I saved him with my life, the reason I gave him my eye.

The eye he abandoned twenty years later.

"Obito." A hand grasped his under the covers, gently but firmly prying open his clenched fist. Like Kushina's, the hand held onto Obito's. Calloused fingertips caressed angry red lines where Obito's nails had dug into his palm. Tangled train of thoughts interrupted, Obito stared blankly into the pair of shocking blue eyes.

"I know, you're not fit to answer anything right now." Minato held his gaze, concern swimming in his eyes, though it was shadowed by unwavering determination. "Everything else can wait, but this can't. I need an answer now."

"The person that went to rescue Rin was Kakashi; but by the time my team arrived, the only people I saw were you and Rin. The wound in Rin's chest…" Minato hesitated. The hand holding Obito's tightened minutely, "It was caused by Chidori."

"Obito, did you witness Rin's death? Where did Kakashi go?"

"I…" _I saw it. It was Kakashi, he killed her. With his own hands. Tore right through her chest like the cold blooded trash he is_ , Obito wanted to say. He should say that. It was the truth; when he opened his mouth, the Uchiha choked on nothing. Not a single word would come out.

" _I said, you can say whatever you want_."

Another voice rang out in the room. Obito jerked his head around to stare at Hatake Kakashi, perched on the window sill, morning light casting his face in shadows. He was wearing a slightly different version of the Konoha issued uniform and the wound on his left shoulder seemed to have been dealt with crudely. His clothes were still torn and streaked with dried blood, dishevelled and a mess.

His gaze had fastened on the back of Minato as he spoke, expression a mixture of yearning and sorrow.

"Tell them, I was the one that killed Rin." He finally pulled his gaze from Minato-sensei. "As to the reason, whatever you believe… Tell it as the truth." The man shrugged, "As you can see, they can't see me. Or hear me. I won't be able to argue."

"Regarding thirteen-year-old me, even if he does come back, whatever you have said would have been taken as the truth. Hatake Kakashi's hands are dyed with Nohara Rin's blood." The silver haired man rubbed at his eye. "That's a truth no one can deny. Whatever he says, no one would believe it."

 _Why_? In front of Minato and Kushina, Obito could hardly speak with Kakashi. He tried to pin the man through his eyes. _Why don't you deny it? Why won't you_ explain _anything?_

"Obito?" Kushina called worriedly. Maybe he had been staring at the empty window sill for too long.

"…I'm alright." Obito mumbled. He dragged his gaze back to the pair. After a moment of silence, he replied in a low voice, "I don't know. When I got there, everyone was dead… including Rin."

"The entire time… I _never_ caught sight of Kakashi."

Hearing his words, Minato didn't reply. He just stared at his student. A beat later, the Yellow Flash heaved a sigh.

"Is that so. Alright, have a good rest. Kushina and I'll go back first, we'll see you later in the afternoon." He retracted his hand, giving Obito a smile and tucked the corners of his covers in gently.

"I'll bring you Kushina's homemade Kitsune no Ramen!" The redheaded kunoichi winked at Obito, standing up and tucking him in as well. She shared a glance with Minato, nodded, and headed towards the door.

Minato trailed after his wife. Before he could close the door, he paused.

"Obito…" The blonde hesitated. His voice was low, so low and light, as if that could suppress the trembling laced with pain. He didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save you at Kannabi Bridge, and this time… I wasn't able to save Rin. Now, even Kakashi…" Fingers tightened around the doorframe, and white knuckles stood out against the grey material.

In that moment, Namikaze Minato was not the Yellow Flash. He was not Konoha's elite jonin leader, nor a feared shinobi. He was simply a teacher who had lost his students, heart wracked with guilt and grief.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked, "I'm such a terrible sensei." The shards cut into Obito's heart. " _I'm so sorry._ "

When the hospital door swung softly shut, the room fell into silence. On the window sill, Kakashi curled in on himself, burying his head between drawn up knees.

For a long time, there was no sound. Until Kakashi looked up, lost, at the faint rustle and took in Obito's struggle in hauling himself upright.

"Obito!" He exclaimed, hopping off the window's ledge. The silver haired man didn't slow down even as he stumbled, jarring his shoulder with a pained grimace, and beelined for the raven haired boy's bed, reaching out in concern, "You should lie do–"

 _Slap!_

The hand that was swatted harshly away and the cut off sentence both hang in the air. Obito glared at Kakashi who was staring at him as a flash of hurt he couldn't conceal disappeared behind the pair of black orbs. A heartbeat later, the Hatake dragged his gaze away and walked off, hands flying through seals and pressed his palm onto the clinical, white hospital wall.

Veins of blue light spread out from his palm, rippling outwards like water in a pond before fading. _A sound barrier,_ Obito recognised, dazed.

When Kakashi returned, sitting on the empty bed, Obito stubbornly turned away, refusing to look at the silver haired man's miserable expression.

"Tell me, what happened after I lost consciousness?" The Uchiha ordered.

"After you fainted, White Zetsu wanted to take you back, but Minato-sensei's team was already arriving. He had to leave with the other Zetsu that was attached to you." Kakashi answered in a low voice, "Then Minato-sensei brought you and Rin back to Konoha."

"Then what the hell's up with you?"

"That's… a long story. Anyways, a small accident occurred in my world which caused me to switch places with the me here. This is the mark of the space-time jutsu." Kakashi rolled up a sleeve. Obito couldn't help but turn around to glance at the marking on the pale wrist – it was like a watch face, the clock hand pointing between '卯' and '辰'*.

"The jutsu should last twenty-four hours." Kakashi pulled down his sleeves, "When time is up, him and I should swap back to our original timeline. Of course… that's provided both of us are _safe and sound_ during this time."

"What do you mean?" Obito frowned at the implication.

"What I mean is, if one of us _died_ , then, the jutsu would be broken. We'll be unable to return to our respective dimensions." Kakashi gazed at him calmly, "In other words, if you kill me now then in the future, no matter which Kakashi, both would be gone from your world forever."

"You don't have to see me again… the me _that killed Rin_ would be gone forever."

"You…" Obito froze.

Kakashi undid his shinobi pouch, placing it on Obito's bed. Swiping a smear of blood from the wound on his shoulder, the man lifted his shirt, drawing a seal onto the lean stomach.

"This time I really won't fight back. If you don't believe me, transfer you chakra into this seal – it would suppress my chakra, and only you would be able to unlock it. I won't be able to perform jutsu without chakra, thus won't pose a threat to you. You can kill me anytime before the twenty-four hours are up."

When Obito didn't move, he strode over and grabbed one of Obito's hands, pressing it towards the seal.

Fingers came into contact with warm skin, and Obito jumped. He snatched his hand back like he was bitten by a snake. "Li-like hell I'll do what you say! Isn't it mercy if I kill you? I should let you live– let you live crushed with guilt! _That's_ the better punishment!"

Obito only realised what he had said after he blurted out the words. Instinctively, he looked up. The silver haired man smiled, expression twisting into the one from when Obito had claimed that he shouldn't have saved him, should've left him to the rocks— the same unbearably bitter smile.

"True." He even nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"What are you planning?" Obito demanded, incredulous. He wrestled down the rising unease in his chest. "You really want to die by my hand that much?"

"I just want…" Kakashi trailed off. He didn't continue, just shook his head and lowered his shirt, sitting back down. "No. Nothing."

Obito glared at him. Compared to the silver haired teen Obito knew, this older Kakashi was even harder to read, thoughts sequestered behind countless veils.

"Forget about it then. I'll change my question." He cleared his throat, voice deep and demanding. "How did Rin really die? I want to know the _truth_."

"That question is meaningless." Kakashi's eyes flashed, a bone deep exhaustion carved into them. "In the end, it's because I failed to protect Rin that Kiri got hold of her. Her death is my responsibility. The process… is not important."

"Then why did you stop me!" Obito growled, it rumbled low and savage in his throat. He slammed his fist into the headboard. If the sound barrier wasn't in place, the crack would have certainly attracted the nurses' attention. "That's right, the process isn't important, what's important is that Rin died. By your hand! That's why I'm going back to Madara, to create a world where she's alive… but _you destroyed everything!_ "

"Obito, do you really think that would work?" Kakashi gazed sadly at him, "Rin already died, you know that better than anyone else; genjutsu is just an illusion, as an Uchiha you can't not understand that…"

"No!" Obito waved his hand wildly, cutting Kakashi off. The despair temporarily subdued by Minato and Kushina reared it's head in a wave, his breathing coming out rapid, chest rising and falling abruptly. "I can't acknowledge that! Rin can't die, only a living Rin is real! And you— you're a fake too… the Kakashi I knew would _never_ kill Rin! He would never be the trash that abandons his comrades!"

In the face of his accusations, Kakashi was as calm as ever— as if he was used to that kind of verbal onslaught. It only took him one sentence to stifle Obito's wild fury:

"What if I said… Even the Infinite Tsukuyomi was a _lie_?"

"…What… what did you say?" Heavy, rapid breathing screeched to a halt. Obito stared at Kakashi uncomprehendingly, as if he was speaking in gibberish. "You… how do you know…"

Kakashi sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head.

"I took you back to Konoha, hoping that with a different environment, away from Madara, you would stop thinking about these things. But I guess if I don't explain everything now, I won't be able to leave without worrying."

He lowered his arm, lifting his eyes to meet Obito's.

"I don't know what result revealing the future could cause. But if it could stop you, make you abandon that ridiculous thought… I guess I'm willing to try."

—

 _It's ridiculous_ , Obito thought.

The ancient past, the Ōtsutsuki Clan, the God Tree. Kaguya, the Mother of chakra, the Hagomoro and Hamura brothers. The Sage of Six Paths, the birth of tailed-beasts, the Juubi. The tampered inscriptions on a monument deep underground – a secret stronghold of the Uchiha, right under the Naka Shrine he had passed by time and time again – and Uchiha Madara, manipulated by Black Zetsu but never realising.

 _Characters from stories– tales told as myths and legends – becoming real, living people? Isn't that even more absurd than the Infinite Tsukuyomi?_

However, even if Kakashi had wanted to spin a lie for him to give up, a small voice insisted, with all the man's genius, why would he fabricate such a ridiculous story— unless. Unless it was the _truth_.

"…That's what my two students told me." When recalling the end, Kakashi had said. "They were like Madara and the Shodaime Hashirama– sons to the Sage of Six Paths, the reincarnation of Indra and Ashura. It was the Sage of Six Paths himself that told them this. I saw Black Zetsu manipulate and betray Madara with my own eyes, as well as the revival of Kaguya." He admitted, "I was right in the thick of it, fought in the battle to seal her. I can swear on my life– the title of Rokudaime Hokage, my honour as a shinobi… it's all real."

"I don't believe it… I don't believe it!" Obito slumped on the bed, curling in on himself. He buried his head in both hands. "It's all fake! You made it up! _You made it up to trick me!_ "

"Even though you say that, but deep down you're wavering, aren't you?" Obito could feel Kakashi's gaze on him, full of unspoken sadness and pity.

Obito couldn't refute him.

A new wave of despair crashed into his entire being, sweeping him away in its swirling storm. It was different from before; the fight that had sustained him, that ambition to change the world had crumpled, leaving just hollowness and desolation.

 _This kind of world… what's the meaning in continuing to live?_ Obito thought numbly.

Uchiha Obito's world is big. He wants to become Hokage, to help and to protect everybody; Uchiha Obito's world also so, so small, he wants to protect Rin with Kakashi. The three of them together, forever. Team Minato forever, never separating.

But that world has crumpled. It's ashes blew in the wind– Rin died, Kakashi became the one that killed her, and Obito's world had died with her.

If that's the case, if that's the ruthless reality he has to face… _why couldn't he have just died under that rock?_

 _Talking about dying…_

Obito relaxed, but didn't lift his head.

"Kakashi." He rasped, "In your timeline… the me that followed Madara, what happened to him?"

There was no reply. The air seemed to freeze in that moment, solidifying and pressing down on them.

"You saw me again, right? Did I… die again?"

The room was deathly silent.

"Madara was tricked by Black Zetsu. I was tricked by Madara." He clenched his fist, slinging an arm across his eyes. Obito tried not to choke on broken sobs. "When I died… I must've been a pathetic clown."

" _No_."

Along with the firm word, a warm hand rested gently on his head.

Obito lowered his arm, staring up blankly. Tears had obscured his sight, hiding Kakashi's expression. For some reason, he felt like the silver haired man was crying, just like himself.

Even if no one could see it, the tears were undeniably there.

"You died, yes." He heard Kakashi say, voice soft but steady, allowing no room for argument. "But you died as a hero. You helped us save the world."

Then the hand moved away. Obito stayed in the same position, unmoving. Footsteps walked towards the window.

"Too many things happened today. You need to rest. I… I won't be leaving, just outside on the roof. I'll come back when you wake up again. Also…"

Kakashi paused. After a long stretch of silence, he spoke again with a low voice.

"Obito, there's one thing you need to know. No matter how you change, what kind of person you become… in my heart, whether I'm thirteen or thirty-three, you have always, _always_ been a _hero_."

* * *

 **A/N: *卯 and 辰 are two of the twelve Chinese zodiac symbols/earthly branches used to represent time (both as the twelve months and as 24hr cycle) and different elements. 卯 is the fourth of the twelve, represented by the rabbit and in 24 hour time-wise, 5-7am. 辰 is the fifth of the branches, represented by the dragon and time-wise, 7-9am. The Japanese had also adopted this Chinese timekeeping and symbolism system into their culture, which is why the ninjutsu would show time as these symbols, rather than Roman numerals or what not.**

 **(Some of my mumbling which was also translated by lovely kanoven:)**

 **Personally, I think young!Obito is much easier to convince than adult!Obito in the Fourth war. Obito did say that he saw more of the world's darkness on is travels with Madara, and that made him believe even more firmly that the world is hell. At that time, adult!Obito had already murdered a whole host of people too, so he probably acknowledged that it was too late to turn back.**

 **The change of environment played a part, too. Away from Madara and White Zetsu's brainwashing, back in the arms of Minato and Kushina along with all the people he had helped in Konoha plus Rokudaime Kakashi's explanation of the future and the fact that young!Obito-chan hadn't yet become a psychotic murderer… well, it's much easier to turn back, isn't it?**

 **Thank you for R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Obito stared at the ceiling. He had stayed like that since Kakashi left, unmoving. His mind was a mess. It oscillated between being numbly blank and recalling nothing, to a jumbled, scrambled mess of thoughts that collided and crumbled and went nowhere at all.

Finally, between the physical and mental strain, Obito had given up and let himself be dragged into the darkness.

It was an uneasy sleep. He found himself running desperately, sweat pouring down his back. It felt like something was preying on him, waiting for that one stumble before it would open its jaws and crunch down, swallowing him whole. Exhaustion reached his bones. Despair and terror gripped his heart. The thought of giving up wrapped its tendrils around his mind, lurking. But there was a hand behind him pushing him forward. A voice by his ear, murmuring soft words of encouragement and reassurance.

Despite not being able to make out the words, the voice miraculously gave Obito the strength to keep going.

Forward, forward without stopping. Finally, a ray of light illuminated the unending darkness that surrounded him. Crazed joy rushed through Obito and he sprinted, bolting headfirst into that light. But when he looked up, it was his worst nightmare that greeted him—

Kakashi's chidori, running through Rin's chest.

The hand extracted itself. Rin's body tilted back and thudded to the ground. Kakashi turned towards him and in the next heartbeat, morphed into his adult form.

Adult Kakashi walked towards Obito. He wore the white Hokage robes, but his right hand, his entire right forearm was soaked with fresh blood – _Rin's blood._

"Kill me." Obito heard Kakashi say. It was the same gentle voice that had soothed him as he raced through the darkness. "For Rin."

It all happened in a flash. Obito watched in horror as his right hand lifted without his consent, Mokuton spike sprouting into existence on his palm and reaching towards Kakashi — towards the silver haired man's heart — slowly, so slowly. And Kakashi had stopped moving – _why did you stop moving_ – and stood perfectly still and waited and– he _smiled_.

 _NO!_ Obito roared madly in his mind, _No! I don't want to kill him, don't want to, don't want- NO…!_

"…!" He jerked awake with a gasp. Obito was drenched in sweat. Staring at the ceiling, it was a long time before the boy could discern what was real, and what was a dream.

Obito turned towards the window. There was no Kakashi. Outside, the sun was already tilting west, engulfing the entire village in the orange halo of dusk. Peaceful and quiet. He had slept an entire day.

Belatedly, he realised that there was another person in the room. Obito turned his gaze to the other side of his bed. It was Kushina; she sat in silence on the chair beside his bed, head lowered, fingers scrunching the hem of her shirt so tight they trembled.

Noticing Obito's gaze, the red haired kunoichi lifted her head and awkwardly wiped at the tears. She managed to give him a strained smile, "Hungry? I brought you ramen."

"I… did I have a nightmare?" Obito murmured.

Kushina stopped smiling.

"You kept… calling for Kakashi and Rin."

A brief silence. A hand pressed lovingly onto his head, sifting through Obito's over grown, Madara-like hair.

"Don't worry," She shifted towards him. Her eyes were still rimmed with red, but the grey orbs exuded tenderness and determination, just like her voice. "We'll find Kakashi. Everything will be alright."

Obito stared back at her. Finally, he nodded, "Yeah."

Smiling again, Kushina helped Obito sit upright on the hospital bed. She cushioned the pillow behind him and hauled up an extra-large cooler. The entire room was flooded with the delicious aroma of ramen as Kushina pulled out the still steaming bowl.

"How about that?" She wiggled her eyebrows proudly, "This smell, haven't you missed it?"

Obito couldn't deny it – his grumbling stomach was the best answer. Kushina's eyes crinkled as she laughed and stuffed the bowl and chopsticks into Obito's hands. "Dig in!"

Heat from the bowl flowed from the centre of his palms and into his veins, rising steam swirling and sweeping his thoughts towards the past, the old days _when nothing had happened_. Every weekend, whenever circumstances allowed, the couple would always invite him, Kakashi and Rin for dinner. It was usually Minato who cooked – the only thing Kushina could do justice to was ramen.

To Obito who had no parents, was shunned by his own clan and lived on the far edge of the Uchiha compound by himself, the ramen had represented _home_.

He buried himself in the bowl, slurping in big bites.

Two knocks on the door later, Minato walked in. He was wearing freshly changed clothes and though his face still betrayed weariness, it was much better than in the morning.

"Obito, you woke up?" He smiled, giving the small container he held up a little shake. "Look what I got you."

Cheeks blissfully stuffed with ramen, Obito blinked up at his sensei. He immediately recognised the packaging. It was dessert from Amaguriama – probably his favourite red bean cake.

"Double sugar, plus a scoop of honey." Minato blinked playfully, "Right?"

Minato-sensei… he still remembers my preference.

Warmth surged through his chest, threatening to overflow from his eyes. The burst of emotion, however, was cut short by a figure, hopping down from the window sill and landing lightly in the room.

From the open window, a light breeze ruffled the silver haired man's clothes and carried with it the faint, sugary smell of sweets. He had went with Minato to the dangoya*, Obito guessed. His lips quirked up at the thought of his sensei – renowned for his sharp senses – being entirely oblivious of a living person following him around. Obito nearly smiled, until-

Until he registered it.

Kakashi was the _Rokudaime_ Hokage, while now, the leader of Konoha was the _Sandaime_ Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. In the span of twenty odd years, three people had came and went from the position.

What happened to the Sandaime? Who were the Yondaime and Godaime? Where did _they_ go?

In a daze, Obito recalled the flying rumours during the Third Shinobi War. Rumours that whispered Minato-sensei would be the next Hokage when the conflict ended. But if Minato-sensei became Hokage then twenty years later he would have been only be forty or so, still in his prime. There was no way he would have retired.

Unless… _Namikaze Minato had already died_.

Obito's smile froze on his face. The thought turned his blood to ice. He recalled the scene that morning when Kakashi had gazed at Minato's back with an expression filled with yearning and sorrow.

That wasn't a gaze meant for someone you saw often.

"Obito?" Minato's voice dragged Obito back to the present. A pair of cerulean blue eyes watched him worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"Uh… no, I'm alright. Just daydreaming." Obito ducked his head. His face was deathly pale. "Thank you, Minato-sensei."

Minato didn't look convinced, but the man remained silent as he strode over, placing the box of red bean cake down on the table and settling himself on the empty bed.

Obito continued slurping up ramen. The Namikaze couple sat on either side of him, chattering idly about what had happened in the village during the past six months, about the grandmas and grandpas Obito had helped… only never touching the subject that was Kakashi and Rin.

Obito spent most of the time in a brooding silence, occasionally grunting out a syllable or two in reply. He heard Kakashi move across the room, settling at the foot of his bed and slouching against the wall. Obito dared to sneak a fleeting glance at the silver haired man. He was staring at Kushina. Staring at Kushina with _that_ look.

 _Is it possible… that Kushina died too?_

In his mouth, the ramen turned into wax. He set down his chopsticks.

"Seiko-baasan says the peach trees you helped her plant in spring had already produced fruit. When you're discharged from the hospital, we could go visit her. Give her a surprise. She would be so happy…" Kushina paused as she noticed Obito's strangeness. "…Obito?"

On the other side, Minato laid a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"…I'm fine, really." Swallowing last of the ramen, Obito managed to force out a smile –though he knew, it probably looked worse than crying. "I'm just… full."

Another stretch of slience.

"Alright," It was Minato that broke it. He took the bowl and chopsticks from Obito, passing them to Kushina who accepted without a word and placed it back into the cooler. "The red bean cake is right here in case you want supper."

"…Sure."

"Kushina and I still have some matters to attend to," The Yellow Flash stood up, "but we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"…Yeah."

Obito knew that in peacetime, Minato wasn't so busy that he needed to work extra hours in the evening and neither did Kushina. They just knew he needed some time alone, and Obito gratefully accepted the considerate offer.

 _Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee. Thank you._ The door shut with a soft click, barring his sight of the couple.

Then he turned.

"Kakashi… I need to talk to you. Somewhere we can't be interrupted."

* * *

Under Kakashi's guidance, Obito cast a genjutsu in the hospital room. Anyone who came in would be caught and assumed that Obito was still sleeping in his bed.

For Minato and Kushina, who Obito knew would see through the illusion, he left a small piece of paper telling them he was just going for a walk and would be back in no time.

Finishing up the arrangement, under another genjutsu, Kakashi jumped out the window with Obito on his back. They headed for the top of the Hokage Mountain.

The sky was already dark and a gentle night breeze ruffled Obito's hair. He lay quietly on Kakashi's back, watching familiar streets sweep past beneath them. His mind considered something he had already knew, but hadn't paid any close attention to.

Thirty-three-year-old Kakashi was totally different from his thirteen-year-old counterpart.

What had happened in those twenty years that could change a person so much?

He already had an answer— his 'death', Rin's death, the very possible deaths of Minato and Kushina, meeting with the him who followed Madara's plan of upending the world. Perhaps, there were other things that had happened too, things Obito didn't know about. Though he did know, just the things he was aware of were enough to rake deep wounds into Kakashi's heart and form scars that could never be healed.

Just those things were enough to clench Obito's heart and make him fight for air.

They had stopped atop the mountain. Sliding off Kakashi's back, Obito took in the brightly lit village below them, bustling with night life.

"Did Minato-sensei become Hokage?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Voice soft, the man behind him replied, "He was the Yondaime."

"Who was the Godaime?"

"It was Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, then tensed in realisation, "Obito, you…"

"What happened in those twenty years? Why did you become the Rokudaime?" Obito turned. He stared into Kakashi's eyes, "Sandaime, Minato-sensei and Tsunade-sama. Where did they go?"

Kakashi fell silent. He struggled to wrestle his expression into blankness, except his eyes betrayed him with its endless well of grief.

"Before, you were looking at Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee like that." He tightened his fists. "You won't be able to trick me."

"They all died, right?"

Kakashi was still for a long time. Then he nodded stiffly.

"When?"

"…"

"Tell me!"

"…A year from now."

It was such brief gap that it caught Obito by surprise, even more brutal than the worst scenarios he had imagined. His mind reeled from the blow, body rendered stock still like a statue.

He had never expected Minato and Kushina to die so soon. He never expected Kakashi to be _alone_ so soon.

"…How?" He croaked, finally recovering from the shock.

Kakashi turned away. Obito felt his heart plummet from a cliff. A tendril of ice rose from the soles of his feet, snaking around his limbs and spine and seeped into his veins, chilling him to the bone.

"… _Me_." Obito stumbled back, choking as the unimaginable yet so very possible truth tumbled from his own tongue in a trembling voice. " _I killed them, didn't I?_ "

Kakashi turned back towards him, agony burning in his eyes. "Obito, you…"

" _Tell me!_ "

Clear night air whisked the anguished howl into the sky, dissipating in the wind. Obito stepped back and then half his foot balanced on nothing. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as his arms reached forward to catch him.

"Stay back!" Obito demanded. Kakashi froze. "Tell me everything! What the hell happened to you in those twenty years, and what the hell I did– everything! Everything single thing! Tell me!"

The raven-haired teen lifted his hand and jerked it behind himself. A blood red sharingan blazed to life, half-crazed and wild. "Or I'll jump down from here!"

Threatening suicide. He knew how childish it was, but he had no choice. He didn't know how else to make Kakashi talk.

He just knew that the man in front of him would no doubt cave under his despicable action.

Obito took a deep breath.

"Tell me, Kakashi." He whispered, staring at the struggle dancing across the silver haired Hokage's face. "I can take it. Those things won't happen again," he vowed. "Not in this timeline, so it wouldn't matter if you told me."

"I want to know everything."

* * *

And so, he got it— everything. Everything that was so much crueller than he could have imagined.

He released the Kyuubi, killing Minato and Kushina, orphaning their child Naruto who then suffered because of the monster sealed within him. He sowed dissent between his own clan and Konoha, helping the clan heir in a brutal massacre of the Uchiha. The only survivor later became Kakashi's student, Sasuke, who walked down the road of revenge. He manipulated Nagato that had Madara's Rinnegan implant, using him to turn the peace-advocating Akatsuki into a S-class criminal organisation. He murdered jinchuuriki for the bijuu, declaring war with the Five Great Shinobi Nations and instigated the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Oh also, when his subordinate Pein attacked Konoha, the man standing beside him had once been killed.

Kakashi had breezed through the recount, talking lightly about what transpired in his world. Despite that, it was easy for Obito to paint an accurate picture on how deep and dark those sins were. So many people had died, so much blood had soaked through the earth and so many people's lives were changed forever into a painful struggle— all the while he stood on countless bones and corpses, hands stained with blood and bound by ghosts just to achieve an illusion, a dream. A total lie.

He felt shocked, shocked that in another timeline he could have strayed to such an insane path of no return. He felt terrified, terrified that if this Kakashi hadn't appeared and took him back to Konoha, he would have done the same.

It was Kakashi that saved Obito.

For that, Obito felt his heart clench. Not for himself, but for the man who had saved him.

This person had lost everything. He lost everything and recovered, standing back up from the despair. He held onto his belief for eighteen years, only for it to be smashed into pieces on the battlefield. But even after that crippling blow, he tried to piece himself together and knowing he could die, fought with the adult Obito.

And now, now Obito knew how Kakashi had lost his sharingan. Madara — the man Obito regarded as his saviour, his light in creating the perfect world — had gouged it from Kakashi's face.

Drawing his knees up, Obito hugged his legs. Wind blew across the mountain top. Paper-thin hospital robes fluttering in the air, he began shaking uncontrollably. Obito didn't know whether it was from the cold or the fear bubbling in his heart. It wasn't until he sneezed heavily and sniffled with a thoroughly blocked nose that he touched his face and felt cold wetness.

A hand circled his shoulders, slowly turning him towards the left. Another hand slowly caressed his scarred face, fingertips wiping away the tracks left by tears.

"I didn't want to see you grieve and guilt over the things you didn't do. That's why I didn't want to tell you." Kakashi gazed at him, eyes gentle and sad, "Like you said, those things won't happen anymore. Minato-sensei will live, he'll be Hokage for a long time; Naruto will grow up surrounded by his parents love, and have a happy childhood. And you will become Hokage, taking the position from sensei."

"You'll both be splendid Hokage. Much, much better Hokage than me."

He was describing the perfect future that didn't belong to him, a future he never saw and will never see.

It was no use no matter how hard Obito blinked, the next second his vision would still be blurred by tears. He gave up on that.

"You… shouldn't you _hate_ me?" He sobbed, "To this world, to Konoha, to you… I destroyed so much…"

"Then shouldn't you hate me?" Kakashi shot back with a quiet sigh, "If it wasn't for me, who killed Rin, why would you have walked down that path?"

Obito choked up.

"And," He heard Kakashi continue, "even in my timeline, being able to see you return to who you were, being able to say goodbye like that– I'm satisfied."

"Like I said, whatever you do, whoever you become... In my heart, you're always a _hero_."

Hero. After hearing that winding story from the other timeline, after hearing about his unjustifiable crimes, that title sounded so ironic.

"I'm not…" Shaking his head, Obito retorted in a voice laced with unending bitterness. "I'm not as good as you think I am… I don't deserve it. I'm the trash that abandoned his comrades, and you… _you_ are the hero."

After blurting that out, Obito found Kakashi staring at him with incredulity brimming in his eyes. Then he realised—

Kakashi had never, ever _dared_ to think he would hear that from Obito.

The realisation was like a dull, rusted knife dragging itself across Obito's heart over and over until the pain cut off his breath.

All these years, what had Kakashi gone through to become so mature, patiently enduring and gentle? _Had he been hanging onto his guilt towards me all this time? Did he think he owed me all this time?_

He reached out and grabbed Kakashi's waist, pulling him into a crushing hug and buried his face into the other's shoulder. The scent of fresh blood mixed with salve wafted into his nose, making his eyes water again.

Some moments later Obito felt Kakashi's arms circle him carefully, one hand rubbing soothing circles into his back while the other ran through his long hair.

"I'm also… not as strong as you imagine, Obito." The silver haired man murmured into the top of his head, voice tinged with a barely noticeable sob. "I'm also human, I also fall prey to weakness, hate, despair. Once I thought the world was hell and living was meaningless. Happiness always too fleeting while pain was what lasted forever."

"I thought about giving up and abandoning everything to meet with you again in the other world. But every time I had those thoughts I would think of you; you gave your life to save mine, you gave your eye to me, you said you would watch the future with me. It's the sharingan you gave me, and those words you gave me that supported me through my darkest times."

"For _the hell I was in, you were my only light._ "

"Kakashi…" Obito whimpered. He didn't know what he should say, what he could say except repeat the other's name again and again. "Kakashi…"

"It's all over," was Kakashi's reply. He loosened his arms and the two separated just a little. "In my timeline, those things have become the past. In this timeline, being able to see you come back to Konoha, walk the path that you should have walked… it makes me happier than anything else in the world."

"I… I promise you." Obito wiped away his tears furiously and took a deep breath, trying to calm his own voice. "I will watch Minato-sensei become Hokage. He would be safe and sound – him and Kushina both – Naruto would have a perfect family. The Sandaime won't die, the Uchiha won't be segregated from Konoha, Orochimaru and Danzo's treachery wouldn't succeed. Itachi and Sasuke would grow up peacefully."

"And then one day, I would become Minato-sensei's successor, protecting Konoha and the world." _And the you in this world._

He lifted his right hand and held out the pinky. A heartbeat later, Kakashi mirrored his actions, his own pinky hooked tightly with Obito's.

"And that's all I ask for." The silver haired man crinkled his eyes in a smile, "With this… I can leave resting easy."

As if to prove his words, blinding white light flared as soon as a he finished speaking. Bit by bit his body faded, becoming half translucent. Even the finger still intertwined with Obito's grew intangible.

"Kakashi—!" Obito's eyes widened, hands grasping wildly and touching nothing but cold air.

"Just enough time, huh. I've said everything I should." Comparably, Kakashi's reaction was much calmer. Yearning and reluctance battled in his eyes, but there was more acceptance. Acceptance of what fate had offered. "I don't belong in this timeline… I have to leave eventually."

Obito's lips tightened into a white line. "Is there…" He began quietly, "Is there anything you want me to pass on to thirteen-year-old you?"

Kakashi looked surprised. He lowered his lashes in contemplation. "Yes… I guess, pass this sentence to him, then."

"Hopefully in this altered future, he wouldn't be like me– trash whose life was filled with failure."

Without waiting for Obito's reply, he leant forward to press a kiss on the raven-haired boy's forehead.

"I guess it's goodbye forever… Obito."

The sudden gust of wind nearly swept Obito off his feet. Blinding light flashed even brighter and, in that moment, swallowed the silver haired man's smile. The next heartbeat, his figure dissipated into countless fragments of light and dispersed, scattered by the wind and whirling into the dark night.

Obito lifted his head, staring at the light fading into obscurity in that small patchwork of sky. He never shifted his gaze, even as muscles screamed in stiffened protest and his eyes threatened to burst with tears.

Until a hesitant voice from behind knocked him out of his trance.

"…Obito?"

He flinched and whirled around.

Kakashi— thirteen-year-old Kakashi, _his_ Kakashi, had appeared in the clearing from an unknown moment. He still wore his clothes from the day before, though the blood and grim had been washed and the wounds he sported were treated, bandaged carefully.

Two identical sharingan stared at each other, bloody red orbs spinning with a tornado of complicated emotions in a long, long stretch of silence.

"…I'm sorry." He didn't know how long had passed when Kakashi broke the silence. The silver haired teen averted his gaze and lowered his head. "I couldn't… protect Rin. I wasn't… wasn't strong enough, couldn't keep Kiri from taking her and it… it forced her to make _that_ kind of _choice_ …"

The right hand bare of armguards clenched into a fist, his voice and body starting to tremble uncontrollably.

But Obito's focus was elsewhere.

"…What did you say?" He stared at Kakashi, incredulous, "What do you mean… 'forced her to make that kind of choice'?"

Adult Kakashi never explained why he killed Rin; and Obito had decided he wouldn't look into it – even if Kakashi had killed her for the sake of the village, he would try to forgive and understand Kakashi.

Apparently, it wasn't that simple.

"Obviously I meant…" Kakashi lifted his gaze, totally lost as he looked at Obito, "the choice to protect Konoha from Kiri, and suiciding by leaping into the Chidori." When he voiced it shakily, the teen's eyes flashed in obvious agony. Suddenly he perked up like he realised something. "Could it be you didn't kno-!"

Obito leapt on him before the boy could finish, crushing him under his weight. Kakashi grunted as hard rocks crashed into his back, but didn't push the raven away. "…Obito?"

Obito didn't reply. A hand fisted impossibly tight in Kakashi's clothes as he latched onto the slight, thin body beneath him.

 _So it's like that._ His said to himself. _I get it, I get it now_.

Why adult Kakashi wouldn't explain Rin's death, why he wanted Obito to kill him. Because he wanted to make sure that this Kakashi couldn't come back and remained forever in the peaceful future of the timeline twenty years ahead with his students; he wanted the truth to be forever buried, wanted Obito to kill him as his enemy, to vent his hate and walk out from the shadow of Rin's death, to live a normal life.

 _In the entire world… How can there be someone so stupid?_

 _Kakashi, really, for your entire life, you're an incurable idiot._

"It's nothing." He sniffled, "You went to the world twenty years in the future? How was it there?"

As if not quite expecting the subject change, Kakashi was silent for a moment before he answered quietly.

"Good." He replied, "The war had ended, the Five Great Shinobi Nations were at an unprecedented peace, everyone was happy. But… _you weren't there_."

"I will be this time." Obito moved his head, rubbing his messy, overgrown hair against the other teen's cheeks, "Us twenty years later will be so much happier than them."

"…Yeah."

The pair of hands that hang in the air finally, hesitantly, circled his back.

Obito lifted his head. In the gathering darkness, a shooting star streaked across the sky, disappearing into the distance.

He wouldn't pass that sentence to Kakashi after all, Obito thought.

Because in his hell, this person had also lit a light for him.

 **（THE END）**

* * *

 **A/N： *Dangoya （団子屋）– Japanese for sweets shop. Um, I'm not actually sure if Amaguriama is a dangoya or okashiya, since I wasn't sure if okashi (sweets in Japanese) included stuff like daifuku, dango and stuff like that, or was just candy i.e. chocolates and gummy bears. I went with dangoya because well, I like dango? Sorry :P**

 **That's it! Regarding young!Kakashi's experiences in the future, and what happened after the Rokudaime returned to his own timeline… those will be explained in the next works of this series – 'Shadow of the Light'. However before that, there is going to be an interlude called 'The Day Obito Became Hokage' which directly follows what happened in 'Light in the Hell', and kanoven is working on it now. Hopefully it will be updated soon!**

 **Thanks for R &R!**


End file.
